


Stiffy is unsportsmanlike

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [9]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Cricket, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie just says no, but Stiffy will not take that for an answer.</p><p>following the IndeedSir Weekly drabble challenge "sport"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiffy is unsportsmanlike

“No, Stiffy, Stinker may not biff me on the back of the head with a cricket bat and that is final.”

“Very well, then, Bertie.  Have it your way.”

Bertram ankled out the door. A cricket back struck the forehead and everything went black.

 

The Jeevesian visage shimmered into focus some time later.

“Jeeves?” He gently mopped the throbbing Wooster brow with a cool cloth.

“Hush now, sir.”

“Where are we?”

“I found you unconscious in the corridor and took the liberty of removing you to a nearby cottage.”

“My clothes?”

“Are folded neatly. You won’t need them again tonight.”


End file.
